


I need to talk to him

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (its quick), A lot of talk about Jeremy's family in the beggining of chapter 2, He doesnt ask for anything tbh, His mom was mentioned, Jeremy gets in a bike wreck :U, Jeremy has horrible anxiety, Jeremy is litteraly an angel, Laser Tagging, Light Angst, Little bets, M/M, Michael scores himself a date with the pretty boy, Not so much as met; more of.... "Jeremy runs away everytime he sees michael" kind of meeting, Pay attention while your potential boyfriend has a gun aimed at you, Road rash ouch, Shy Jeremy, Suicidal Thoughts, The girls were mentioned, a lot of it's about jeremy, and him talking to himself, i love them both omg, i spelled a lot of things wrong, im obsessed with jeremy in skinny jeans sorry, jeremy kind of is a pretty boy, kissing in the dark, sure, they met each other for the first time, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: A combination of"I was on the bus with you and it randomly came to a sudden stop and i accidently fell in your lap and oh no youre hot" au( i some it on tumblr somewhere )and"I was in the library and was reaching for a book on a high shelf and accidently dropped it on your head and oh no youre hot" au( thats how i met my best friend anyways )





	1. You sat on my lap and dropped a book on my head, Can i least get your name?

**Author's Note:**

> So i saw the thing on tumblr and was like "Jeremy would be a mess"  
> and then i remembered when i met my friend in the library and i dropped a book on his head and went "Jeremy would do that, hes a clumsy" so here
> 
> I wrote this in like 40 to 50 minutes, i didnt put much effort in,, like a 5 out 10 tbh

It was a normal morning, Jeremy got up, some how, for the first day of school. He got dressed, brushed his teeth and didn’t care much for breakfast. He shrugged it off when his dad suggested it but left anyways, his backpack on his shoulders. He stood in front of his house, his stomach already doing drastic flips and turns here and there, he contemplated whether to walk or not. But the school bus was.. gross, and he hated public places. He decided a public bus was going to be better, just for the first day, then maybe he’d ride a bike the next day, but he simply walked to the public bus stop and waited

It hadn’t dawned on him that he hadn’t brushed his complete mess of curls until the bus had stopped in front of him, already holding out his money to give to the man driving. He hated holding people up or taking a long time with things. Turned out other kids decided to take the bus as well, A red haired girl with a backpack, Jeremy didn’t know her, a group of boys with backpacks, didn’t know them either, and a boy with a red hoodie and white headphones on his head, Briefly knew him. The only thing he knew was that he went to the same school and might’ve said hi to Jermey once. Jeremy thought his name was Michael? He thinks it is anyways

Jeremy smiled a little at him, looking away before Michael could even turn his head a little to look at Jeremy’s now red face. The one day he meets a cute looking boy Jeremy doesn’t fix his curly bird’s nest on his head. He mumbled a little under his breathe “Stupid curl geek” he sighed, he’d never really called him a geek or dork, but he knew he wasn’t popular or even high up there

Jeremy stood near the back of the bus, holding one of the poles with his pawwed-over cardigan sleeve, he knew not to sit in the seats on the bus, they were gross and uncomfortable, and above that leather. Pants or not you’ll stick in the end of summer, it was still hot.. and he were a cardigan. Smart move Jeremy, he sighed and looked at the girl putting a window down, raising her head up to it. She made it a little better. He looked back at Michael, just barely glancing at his smile. The way his glasses just barely slid off his nose, his eyes looking directly at Jeremy 

Shit.

Michael was looking at him, and smiling. He blinked once or twice before Jeremy’s whole face turned red, turning his head immediately around. Michael just barely let out a soft laugh at the Jeremy’s curls turned with him, covering his face. Jeremy was glad about that, that his hair could cover his face. Hide the embarrassment, cover up the red blush that he hated and got so much 

He wanted to look back at Michael, he was thinking about if Michael took it offensively or not, but fuck he wanted to look back at that smile, the way his headphones laid on his head and covered his ears. Why was that so adorable? Jeremy wondered what music he listened to, Maybe it was something loud or quiet. Maybe musical theatre 

Jeremy’s train of thought was pushed away as the bus skidded to a halt, holding the pole a little before his cardigan sweater slipped. Fuck. He stumbled backwards a little, his backpack sliding on the ground with a wince from him. He ended up falling into a seat, it wasn’t so embarrassing since the girl at the window had fallen down and the boys were close to it 

Jeremy sighed taking a joking breathe before he smiled, turning to see Michael’s face, his head phones were pulled off his ears, his face a light red as Jeremy blushed more. He laughed a little, looking down at his feet before he realized he was sitting directly in Michael’s lap, quickly looking back up at him with wide eyes

“I- Uh, Duh- I, I-I just-“ Jeremy sputtered, trying to find the right words as his heart pounded. Slightly from embarrassment but mostly because of the cute boy he was sitting on

Michael just laughed, smiling somehow “Are you that embarrassed for falling for me?” he whispered, raising an eye brow a little to wink at Jeremy

And his heart. dropped. It fluttered and twisted, his stomach flipped and turned, He felt sick as if he were going to throw up but his face was red and burning. He swore Michael could feel the heat radiating off his face. Jeremy opened his trembling mouth before shutting his mouth tightly

He quickly stood up, mumbling quick “Sorry” ’s every second. He picked up his back pack, mumbling another sorry “Sorry” as Michael tried to open his mouth he realized the bus had stopped at the school 

Jeremy looked at the window and took a breathe “Uhm. R-right, uh.. Bye!” he flushed again, nearly shouting the words before running off the bus and inside, ignoring the few people staring as he ran through the halls to the quickest bathroom, taking deep and heavy breathes 

“You just embarrassed yourself in front of a hot guy.. oh my god” Jeremy muttered, looking in the mirror as sweat covered his face, his hair somehow sticking to his face and extremely frizzy at the same time. In other words, he looks like a mess

He’d embarrassed himself, but he smiled anyways. “At least i didn’t have a panic attack” he sighed, realizing his eyes starting to water “No, No you’re not going to cry.. You’re strong. And you still have a chance with him” Jeremy’s stomach immediately flipped over, smacking a hand over his mouth “..Or you can go into the library and sulk” he smiled a little

As soon as the bell rang he stayed in the bathroom, no way in hell was he going to class to find out his first period was with this Michael kid. He waited at least five teen minutes before even glancing out of the bathroom, walking down the hallway cautiously on his toes. He knew it made noise and he felt more comfortable walking on his toes

He didn’t think much of his feet at that point, he was thinking about the library. He could spend all day in the library and none of the teachers would care, even the librarian doesn’t care as long as he’s quiet. Which he always has been and still is. He smiled at that thought, that the only teacher he cared for liked him

As soon as he got into the library he received her smile, blushing a little and swallowing at his lump in his throat, he waved a little. The next thing was to smell the air, the smell of old books and worn pages. He loved that smell. He spun a little, looking around the library, sitting down in his favorite large chair that was at least twice his size. He put his back pack next to him on the chair, still room for another Jeremy to sit with him, he laid his head down thinking

Which book should he get? Something about stuttering.. or possibly something about space. Jeremy loved space, and nature. It was so pretty to him and even though space was scary, he loved the aesthetic of it 

He woke up to a light ringing in his ear, freaking out a little before checking the time. It was only 8:57. He hadn’t slept too long, but now it was homeroom and other kids might come into the library. He sighed and stood up, leaving his back pack there knowing he’d come back, pushing in his chair before taking a chair to carry around with him, setting it in the sci-fi section, looking around

He smiled and stood up, ignoring the few times the door opened and closed to the library, looking through the books. He picked up one about space, another one, holding two or three now against his chest

He still smiling, stood on his toes to reach a book, almost getting it before dropping it, jumping at the little “ow” that came from below him, he blushed dark red, nearly falling off the chair as someone grabbed his free hand. He took a breathe to compose himself and stared down at the boy who’d grabbed his wrist, holding the book out for Jeremy

“Sor-“ Jeremy’s heart skipped a bit, almost dropping the other books in his hand before dropping the one the boy just handed to him

“Hey!” The boy smiled, the smile smile. Michael’s smile, his head phones around his neck now “You were the kid on the b-“ before Michael could finish his sentence he jumped out of the chair, running to grab his backpack ignoring the faint ‘Wait’ and other words that were being called

Next thing Jeremy knew he was in the hallway, clutching the books to his chest desperate not for people to notice him. Of course there was a shove from Rich and the girls “ew-ing” and giggling as he passed, quickly making it to his class as he sat down, blocking everything out as he raised the book to his eyes

He didn’t pay attention or know anything about the class. But he did know he was riding his bike tomorrow

_____________________________

Michael stood in the library, watching the boy run away. He remembered his name from last year, Jeremy.. Jeremy.. Heere? He thought, Yeah. Something. He watched him before looking down at the book Jeremy had dropped, picking it up to look at the title. “Anxiety; How to help” Michael blinked before frowning, No wonder Jeremy had ran so quick

He just has anxiety and is anti-social.. or hates Michael completely. Michael had only talked to him at least four times by now, but he couldn’t help but think of Jeremy’s frizzy curls, Did he even brush it? Michael didn’t know. All he knew was that he needed to talk to Jeremy again tomorrow


	2. I made you wreck your bike, the least i could do was take you on a date..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael walks in front of Jeremy and... he gets road rash but hes okay, but i mean,, he got a date out of it, maybe
> 
> Also some of Jeremy's backstory with his mom !! I gave him siblings oops
> 
> And there's a lot of jeremy in skinny jeans so michael gets a nice view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like 2 hours

Normal day. Jermey woke up, got dressed, didn’t bother to do anything else, just got dressed in a different shirt, skinny jeans.. Rather tight but he liked that, same cardigan and put on his backpack, walking out the door before his dad could argue about breakfast

He yawned while coming out of the door, nearly falling of his front steps as he forgot they were even there. He sighed and smiled a little, walking up to his bike, being smart this time to avoid the bus incident again. He stared at the helmet before humming a little, tossing it onto the front porch of the house as he started to peddle away 

He liked the bike much more than any bus or car, he couldn’t drive, obviously. No like, he couldn’t drive, he might be sixteen but the first time he drove he sent his dad into a panic, screaming and hyperventilating. He decided never to drive a car again. He didn’t want to hurt anyone in the car, now himself.. he could care less if the air bag cracked his neck. Sometimes when it came between girls snickering at him and a 5 foot demon shoving him into a locker death would be a better option. But he told himself he’d stay alive for his dad. After his mother left his dad was a bit of a mess, he couldn’t make his dad go through that again, especially with his son-

A slight swerve of his bike and a quick flinch set him back on track right before the bike wrecked into a parked car. He sighed in relief, smiling a little at his quick movements. See? Dodge ball did have its advantages even when you’re the last one chosen. It lets you avoid everything, come to think of it Jeremy had avoided a lot of shit in his life, a bunch of shit has been thrown at him. But he’s been able to be alright through and through

His mom left, but his father was there and it was amazing knowing that at least one of his parents loved him enough to fight for him. She barely even wanted visitations let alone the weekends, just meant she’d have to live near by her ex-husband. Jermey understood, He understood that his mom didn’t love their imperfect family, So she left with her new husband and had two kids over.. somewhere states away

Jeremy never bothered really to see his siblings, his stepbrother or half sister, He knew he had siblings but in all honestly he was happier being an only child where he could be alone on the weekends while his dad worked. But that was one thing, he didn’t like that his dad worked so much and came home late and went in early or left him alone since around the age of twelve, but he was used to it

No perfect family, no friends, but he loved it. Loved it to bits because it was his life and most importantly he didn’t want to be selfish. He knew not to ask for much, he never asked to see his mom or asked his dad if he could possibly stay home one weekend so they could just hang out, but his dad needed to sleep so he never asked. He didn’t want to be that spoiled child who got whatever they wanted or that child who acted needy

He took a deep breathe and watched the few cars that were parked. One was yellow, a car was red, a mini van was grey. He smiled, lightly rocking his head as he let his feet slip off the peddles to swing back and forth like a small child. He wished he’d had some music, or brought ear buds with his phone, he shrugged it off and went back to peddling, standing up as he peddled this time, messing around before sitting down laughing

Just as he took a turn on the street he immediately turned the bike to the side, almost hitting someone as he flew off the bike, his body being dragged against the asphalt as he winced, holding his stomach “Ah… Fuck” he muttered, sitting up. The person he had almost hit ran over to crouch next to him, pulling his headphones off his head to look him in the eyes, this time a deep frown. Michael’s deep frown

He blinked before shaking his head “Look I am so sorry- I swear i didn’t see you, I was just walking and i didn’t hear a bike” he pointed to his headphones, light music playing “Are you alright? You didn’t get hurt too bad right?” he frowned, searching Jeremy’s body over “it doesn’t hurt to move does it? I swear i can take you to the hospital- I live like a block away where i can drive you-“

“N-No” Jeremy smiled a little, his entire right side of his body numb from the bike throwing him “I-I’m fine, Just a little uh- numb, Beaten up, N-not the first time, heh” Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh, he was making small talk with the hottest guy he’s ever seen

On the other hand Michael was freaking out slightly, worrying about the cutest boy he’d ever to lay his eyes on, but nows not the time for thinking about that “Are you sure? You're- oh god” he mumbled, taking Jermey’s chin in one hand, his other behind his ear “I am so sorry, Your cheek and temple are scrapped pretty bad, Fuck, I can take you to the hospital I swear its the least i could do after walking in front of you” Michael insists 

Jeremy looked down, putting his hand on his temple to pull away wincing, it a little bloody… Should’ve worn a helmet. He sighed and shrugged, immediately regretting it as his shoulder burned from rubbing on the asphalt. He looked at his cardigan, the huge holes burned into the elbow, shoulder and some of his forearm, he pouted a little. It was one of the few things his mother got him

“Nah, I-i’ll be fine” he swallowed to compose himself before slowly standing up, holding his arm “I can just go to the school nurse” he smiled, looking up at Michael. He just now realized how tall he is, Jeremy’d never gotten close enough or a good situation to see how tall he was, about two inches, maybe three “Besides, its the least i could do after falling in your lap and dropping a book on your h-head” Jeremy blushed a little at that, nervously laughing as his hair fell into his face “S-sorry about that again”

Michael’s heart fluttered lightly at his hair, it was so cute when he was shy “..You’re horrible at flirting” Michael smiled

“W-w-What?!” Jeremy sputtered, his mouth not working properly “I- N-no i didn’t mean it, i mean, like that- I-i just meant i didn’t want to t-trouble you over s-something like this and I didn’t-“

“Whoa whoa whoa.. Slow down, Slow down” Michael’s voice was calming “At least get to know my name first” he smirked

“M-Michael!” Jeremy screeched, not even caring about how red his face was or how his eyes were growing warm and blurry “I-I was just saying-“

Michael hushed him, pointing a hand on his good shoulder “Relax, I’m just joking.. Breathe with me okay? 4 seconds in-“ he breathed in for four seconds, holding it in before Jeremy hesitantly followed lead, Michael letting his breathe out “Four seconds out” He smiled, Jeremy feeling a little better

“Thanks..” Jeremy smiled “H-How’d you learn that?” he swallowed, lightly shrugging Michael’s hand off his shoulder as he went to pick up his bike, the car he ran into a fresh dent “T-Tell me later- Lets get out of here” he mumbled, throwing a leg over his bike that Michael couldn’t help but stare in his skinny jeans because damn did his ass look hot in them

That thought making Michael clear his throat, a blush appearing “Right” he smiled, following along with Jeremy “Uh.. I can explain things to you now if you want me to” Michael smiled, walking behind Jeremy to stare at his skinny jeans. His hips moving every time he pedaled didn’t help so much

“U-Uhm.. S-sure, If you want to” Jeremy mumbled a little, stopping the bike to walk with Michael, his right side facing away from Michael, Great, Another thing Michael would feel bad about for making Jeremy worry

“Uh.. Well, I know how to calm people with anxiety down because-“ He stopped, noticing how Jeremy’s shoulders tensed, he was anxious and uncomfortable “Sorry.. I can stop”

“I’ve… never met anyone who understands my anxiety.. L-let alone read me” he mumbled

Michael smiled “Well.. I read that book you had, the one you dropped one me?” Michael laughed a little

Jeremy blushed “O-oh..” he swallowed “S-sorry about that again, I-i didn’t mean to, I-i mean drop it on your head anyways..”

“It’s alright, You don’t have to keep apologizing for it, but i just understood it so well because you fidget, Your stutter, the way you walk on your toes to not draw attention and the way you avoid eye contact, especially by hiding in your hair.. That you never seem to brush?” he smiled, Jeremy’s entire face gone red “or your blush” he smiled 

“A-Are you secretly stalking m-me?” Jeremy blinked, lightly squinting at him “B-because thats nerve racking..” he mumbled

“No, no,” Michael pleaded “I promise I’m not, I’d never mess up my chances with someone as cute as you” Michael smiled, dorky, half his teeth showing as he shrugged, his dimply large under his scrunched up eyes

Jeremy had stopped completely, staring up at the boy a little dazed in thought, his whole entire face red. “Uh.. W-What..?” He lowered his eye brows, not completely sure if he heard Michael right

“Uh.. I-I..’m.. hitting on you?” Michael let out a laugh, like a hiccup almost that made Jeremy’s heart flutter “Um.. And I mean- I think your name is Jeremy and i mean, Ive uh.. Okay so don’t freak out but i kind of have been stalking you-“

“I knew it!” Jeremy laughed, smiling a little as he watch Michael’s confused expression before he shook his head

“Uh.. Well Anyways, I.. Maybe wanted to know if.. You wanted to go on a date? Just, You don’t have to call it that if you’re uncomfortable- You can just call it hanging out so-.. What do you say?”

Jeremy thought about it, watching Michael’s nervous expression “I’ll think about it” He smiled, taking his phone to hand to Michael “Wanna put your number in?”

Michael hesitantly took the phone, his shaky hands pressing the numbers as Jeremy watched “Heere” his voice cracked a little, coughing as he handed the phone back

Jeremy laughed a little, putting it in his pocket “Didn’t know you knew my last name” he teased, hopping on his bike, his jeans stretching just right to make Michael blush more and avert his eyes

“Uh.. J-Jeremy Heere huh?” he smiled “I like it”

Jeremy laughed “..Thanks..” he smiled back, looking at the ground before tapping his foot on the ground “Wanna.. Uh, Skip school and hang by the board walk or go to the arcade?” he winced, afraid he sounded a little dorky before Michael’s face lit up

“..You’re so dorky, oh my god you’re perfect” Michael whispered

Jeremy snorted, covering his mouth

“Perfect!” Michael blurted, Jeremy’s blush rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt grammar check


	3. Let the games begin !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few bets and laser tagging never hurt anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short but i needed it to make the 4th chapter an inspired one

“I’ll tell you what Michael..” Jeremy smirked a little “If you beat me to the arcade while only running, while i ride my bike, i’ll do.. mostly anything you want”

“its consent yes of course i know, but if you win, then i do anything you want.. Sees fair to me” Michael shrugged

“Wait really? You’re going to run seventeen blocks while i ride my bike, just to make me do whatever you want? ..Mostly anything you want- What on earth could you possibly want me to do?”

Michael smirked and started walking, going into a jog “You’ll find out!” he yelled back before full on sprinting 

Jeremy blinked, completely in a daze by how fast he as before quickly starting to petal, taking all the short cuts he knew of. His hair would’ve been twice a mess as before, but it could be worth it. Jeremy laughed a little just thinking about it. He just bet a boy to run seventeen blocks and beat a bike, In all honesty he was still nervous that Michael would win, but honestly he seemed fit. At the most a good 180 pounds? Not from weight, but Jeremy would say height and muscle combined. He should ask, no that’d be rude, eh

Jeremy shrugged it off, looking around the streets before taking a turn, being more careful and slower this time, He was about half way there by now, theres no way Michael could’ve gotten there by now. He smiled, still going a decent speed before laughing a little. He never knew why, but riding the bike and just thinking about it made him laugh, It was fun to be a kid

Just as he took another short turn, he was so close to the arcade now, Now he was worried about what Michael would make him do, Probably nothing too weird, Nothing without Jeremy’s consent so it shouldn’t be too bad, hopefully

Jeremy shrugged, taking a small turn and nearly fell off his back as he saw Michael standing at the entrance, waving at him. He stopped in front of him, his open widely in surprise before he shook his head

“How?!” He screeched, his voice a little high pitched apparently, enough to make Michael flinch “How, Michael?!” he blinked, looking around “You cheated- Didn’t you?!”

He just smiled and smirked a little “No cheating, I ran.. Im on track Jeremy” he smiled, pulling his hoodie sleeve down to show the school’s track team, some sneaker with wings on the side

Jeremy’s jaw dropped with a click of his tongue, his tongue rolling a little as he squinted up at Michael “Faaaiiiir…” he hummed, looking at his watch “It’s only like ten, Aren’t we gonna get busted if we go in now?”

“Aren’t we gonna get busted if we don’t, Just tell them you’re 17 and graduated, or 18.. Trust me, adults come here to hand out, My mom does” he smiled the frowned deeply “..Lets hope she didn’t come here” he mumbled

“What?” Jeremy blinked, staring at him “What what-“ he climbed off his bike, leaving it in the stand before walking to Michael, now he was more nervous. Michael could touch him or put an arm around him and he couldn’t be able to fight back, he was defenseless if Michael wanted to hurt him, but Jeremy just needed to stay calm. He wouldn’t get killed or anything

“Nothing, nothing.. We can just tell them plain and simple we skipped out, It’s a Friday for crying out loud” he smiled

Jeremy just realized it was Friday “Oh..” he wondered if Michael would want a sleep over “Oh that reminds me-“

“Friday reminded you of something?” Michael chuckled

Jeremy blushed a little “No- Kind of, Shut up!” he laughed, just on the verge of a snort Michael was wanting, a little pout when he didn’t “I was gonna ask, If its not too person, How much you weighed”

Michael stared at him and shrugged “Around a 195 something, Why?”

He shrugged, a tiny bit embarrassed “Well you’re tall, not exactly fat or anything but you’re tall, and your muscle probably adds to your weight, Just wondering” he shrugged again, holding his arm, messing with a hole in his cardigan before pulling it off his shoulder, his whole right shoulder to his elbow scratched up before pulling it back over his shoulder with a shrug

“Oh damn..” Michael muttered, looking at Jeremy’s arm “Sorry..” he smiled “Can i ask how much you weigh, If it’s okay with you”

Jeremy smiled and thought about it.. The last time he checked himself it was around eighty “Uh, Around a hundred?” Jeremy shrugged “If I’m being honest, Last time i checked it was eighty, Which was about a few months ago” He smiled a little. Michael’s face looked a little worried, shit, Did he think Jeremy was a freak now? ..Fuck

“Not to pry and all, but i think thats a little unhealthy-“

“My dad says the same thing” Jeremy rolls his eyes and rubs his cheek lightly, itching it a little

“You can’t itch it” Michael whispered, taking Jeremy’s hand away from his face, holding it down by his side “Can i..?”

Jeremy blushed and shrugged a little, he did that a lot around Michael, or when he was nervous, or- Ohhhh

Michael suddenly intertwined their fingers, sticking his other hand in his jacket pocket, rocking on his heels. He smiled, looking down at Jeremy

He stood there, glancing at their hands before shrugging, leaning a little closer to lay his side on Michael’s arm, his cheek pushing up on his eye “You’re really warm, what the fuck?” he muttered, a slight blush coming across his face “N-Not that i mean its a bad thing, I-I just meant it- as in- I just, Like..” Jeremy stopped himself there, covering his face with his free hand, burying it into Michael’s arm, his hand progressively getting sweaty

Michael smiled a little, feeling Jeremy’s face “Oh jesus-“ he mumbled, Jeremy’s face was burning but Michael must’ve known it was cold “Here” he let go of Jeremy’s hand for a second to take off his jacket, throwing it over Jeremy’s shoulders

Jeremy stood there for a second before slowly putting it on, the sleeve a little baggy but still perfect for his body. It was rather large, coming far below his waist and hips, around mid-thigh where it stopped “Um.. Can i ask w-why though?” he smiled

“Well i gotta show everyone that this is my potential catch” he smiled and winked, sticking his hand out for Jeremy’s love struck butt to grab it anyways, being dragged inside, Michael’s smile only growing wider “Have you ever been laser tagging?” he looked back and stopped, Jeremy nearly running into his arm

He had to think about it “..No, but I’ve played enough video games and shot a gun before” he smiled “It was a nerf gun” he tilted his head, still smiling

Michael laughed, his front teeth showing, they were almost white. Jeremy thought about his light yellow teeth tainted from coffee over the years “Jeremy, You really are a keeper” he smiled “Alright, Well I’ll show you how a little before we start, how’s that?”

Jeremy blushed and thought about it. Michael keeping Jeremy to date, They’d known each other for over two years, maybe not talked, but they’d known each other none the less. “Uh, This should be fun” he smiled, thinking about Michael’s arms wrapped around his, showing him how to point a gun. Just like in the movies

“Yeah it will, but if they ask, we’re under 18” he smiled, walking up to the counter with Jeremy’s hand in his still. Michael must’ve talked or something while Jeremy stared down, he didn’t like attention. Didn’t like people talking to him, or about him either, but it couldn’t be stopped. But before he knew it he was being dragged by Michael again to two large doors, a jacket with lights on it being offered to him

“You okay? You’re zoning out a lot” Michael mumbled, tilting the jacket in front of him

Jeremy shook his head, taking it from his hands “Uh, Yeah.. Just out of it, Not focused- Usually aren’t in school either” he smiled, buckling the sides of the jacket

“Well you better start focusing, Because I’m thinking another bet is in order” he smirked

Jeremy hummed, regretting the last challenge as he lost “You’re on” he smirked

“Jeremy, Honey,” That made Jeremy’s face red, his heart fluttering “You can’t even shoot a gun”

“I’ll lose then” he smiled innocently, batting his lashes a little before opening the door, slowly walking in

Michael watched him and whistled a little, feeling his own face getting red “Damn what have i got myself into?” he muttered to himself seeing the last glance of Jeremy’s rear in the tight skinny jeans

He took a deep breathe and slowly walked in, holding the gun near him


	4. That was fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at me coming back to old shit

Jeremy was standing next to the maze wall, looking at the neon colored splatters on the walls, his gun on the little belt. Jeremy chose pistols because they were a lot easier to shoot, smaller and better to hold for his much smaller hands than Michael’s

“Hey-“ Michael smiled, lightly putting his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. He just jumped a little, looking at him “You know how to shoot, or still no?” he smiled. Jeremy smiled and raised the gun up to his eye level, aiming for the light up targets on the second floor, hitting each of them dead center and smiled, looking back at Michael 

“You took a little longer outside then needed” he smiled, raising his hands to hit another light up target, the lights flashing a little as it laminated onto Jeremy’s face. His smile was priceless, his hair lightly tints of pink and purple

“Oh god-“ Michael whispered to himself, He absolutely loved this view, whistling an exhale making Jeremy’s head turn to see Michael’s blush

Jeremy blushed himself before stuttering “Uh- um.. We should go, to the ends of the room- and uh,, p-play” he mumbled, smiling a little

“Yeah, It’s first to reach three points by the way!” he smiled, walking to the opposite end of the room. Michael made sure to book a one on one person.. But he wouldn’t tell Jeremy is cost forty dollars for a whole game to themselves. He kept it quiet, just like the room, besides the slight retro music in the background. It sounded nice, something Michael could get down to. Which is most likely had before

Jeremy stay on his side of the room, careful to not make any noise on the walls and doors in the maze that creaked, he’d rather crawl over a wall and walk on his tiptoes before opening a door. And some little kid might’ve thrown up on it and Jeremy didn’t want to think about that

Michael crouched low on the ground, making sure not to make as much sound, seeing no movement. Then again it was dark and the music wasn’t exactly quiet in the echoing room. He sighed, standing up a little to look around the fairly sized room to see Jeremy climbing over a wall, his jeans stretching a little as he got his feet back on the ground, crouching around as he walked cautiously. Damn it, that was the perfect opportunity to shoot him and Michael blew it by starting at the guy’s jeans

Jeremy stayed low now, it was the middle of the maze and he didn’t want to get shot by Michael because he was being clumsy and made a small slip up, then his anxiety would kick in. Maybe a shooting game wasn’t the best for Jeremy and his anxiety

Jeremy climbed onto the view tower, which was honestly just a box with barriers around it, but it worked the same, mostly. Jeremy’d never been up there so it was a little high and scared him, but he quickly got over it while spotting Michael with a childish smile as he raised his gun and shot his back, his slim jacket lighting up as Jeremy giggled

Michael turned to see him giggling and couldn’t help to smile before groaning “Dammit Jeremiah-“

“Hey, no!” Jeremy yelled back “We do not call me that” he muttered loud enough for Michael to hear over the intercoms saying ‘Point 1; Jeremy’

“But it’s a cute name, Jer-Bear!” he smiled, shrugging a little with the rifle still in his hands

Jeremy blushed and lightly squealed inside his head before taking a deep breathe “Nicknames before a second date? Woo, You’re fast” he giggled, watching Michael’s nervous expression

“That is not what i meant! Goddamnit Jeremy” he laughed, hearing the buzzer. It made Jeremy jump a little and stumble back “It’s just the buzzer telling us to go back to the corner” he laughed “Rematch.” he smirked

“Michael its not a rematch, It’s round two” he smiled “Don’t forget I’m winning either!” he teased, jumping down from the box, Michael chancing a glance at his jeans again, well worth it, another whistle earned “Dude-“ Jeremy looked back at Michael

He immediately blushed and cleared his throat “Uh- Y-Yeah?” he mumbled, shyly, not making direct eye contact

“Um.. Can you help me down?” he mumbled, stretching his legs, It’s surprising Michael doesn’t have a bonder right now.

Michael shook his head and quickly ran to him, reaching up to touch the back of his thigh “You’re doing alright, just jump down and i’ll catch you” Michael smiled

“W-What?!” Jeremy tensed, humming to himself “A-are you su-ure..?” Jeremy swallowed, obviously nervous as he looked back at Michael

“I promise i won’t drop you, I promise.” Michael reassured, practically watching the anxious expression melt away

“Uh.. Yeah” he smiled and slowly untended his muscles, dropping one hand to reach down, Michael grabbing it as Jeremy let go completely, flailing immensely before Michael took a short step closer, gripping the under side of Jeremy’s knees, his other hand on Jeremy’s shoulder 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Michael smiled

Jeremy blushed a little and laughed “N-Not at all..” he smiled, lightly moving his feet “Y-you can put me down now..” he blushed a little more, looking away from Michael’s face

“Oh- Right” Michael laughed nervously, slowly and carefully putting him down “Uh..” 

“Corners-“

“Right.. See you next round” Michael smiled awkwardly, walking away “Gonna go.. that way”

“And I’m going.. that way” Jeremy smiled, them both laughing a little before Jeremy started running to the corner, Michael going to the opposite side

“That was smooth” Michael muttered, running a hand through his hair to calm down a bit

“Super pimp!” Jeremy yelled back before almost tripping over a barrier

“No, that was super pimp” Michael laughed, waiting until Jeremy stood up and knew he was okay before continuing to walk to the corner

Once the bell went off again Michael ran forward jumping over barriers of all sorts and running around the maze, still somehow being quiet

Jeremy on the other hand slowly moved, he didn’t like to go quick about things, but he decided to move against the walls, staying close to the edge so Michael couldn’t see him. He was getting a little anxious again but shrugged it off, looking around for Michael. He wanted to win this damn bet and he was going to win it

Jeremy was usually crouched, waiting in the dark for his..friend? Sure, to appear and be in the crossfire. Michael stayed near the middle, reaching the very center to wait. He had a plan this time, waiting for Jeremy to come out first, hopefully not getting caught before he found Jeremy

A few minutes passed before Michael decided to move a little, crouching near to the ground and crawling to a closer barrier  
Jeremy stayed put near the edge, keeping his breathing light and soundless as he listened for Michael to move. He head small foot steps and looked up, just barely seeing his black hair. Jeremy smirked a little and took his chance, moving to the side of the wall, staying close to it as he moved closer to Michael

Just as he came out behind the wall, his shoulders were pushed the wall as his gun fell to the ground. He opened his eyes long enough to see Michael before his lips were on his. Jeremy felt his breath catch in his throat before slowly relaxing to kiss back

Michael smirked against his lips, moving his hands down to Jeremy’s waist before pulling away

Jeremy stared at Michael with soft eyes, his mouth slightly open. He opened his mouth to speak before seeing the lights on his armor go off. He looked down to see Michael’s gun right on his chest

Michael grinned a little and laughed “I win”

Jeremy’s jaw dropped as he stared at Michael before laughing “You cheater!”

Michael shrugged and grinned “All’s fair in love and war” He whispered, slowly pecking Jeremy’s lips before pulling away

Jeremy smiled, feeling his knees go weak “You’re such a dork..” He mumbled

Michael smirked and winked at him as he walked. Then he tripped over a barrier.

**Author's Note:**

> gay


End file.
